ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard's Trap - Oyajide Returns
'The Wizard's Trap - Oyajide Returns '''is episode 22 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 73 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip On a moonlit evening, a shadowed figure runs around until they land on top of the Maho-Do's Greenhouse, where they make a remark and pose. Summary Oyajide returns in his wizard form but the girls worry he might not have changed as they had hoped. '' Recap Watching the girls through a crystal ball, Filippo S. Ojijide Earl speaks to a mysterious figure who informs him that the baby with them may be the one born from the Queen's rose, and it's become clear she has an exceptional magic talent for being so young. He decides they must obtain her in order to seek their revenge on the Witch World. Filippo speaks with Oyajide as he knows the girls and orders him to capture Hana. Oyajide doesn't want to as he's become closer to the girls since they met, but he has no choice as a fellow Wizard, and taking her hostage would mean they could return her if promised the larger land in return, which would be beneficial due to the Wizard population having lessened over years. He also promises to grant him ''Baron rights, so he finally gives in. Meanwhile, at the Maho-do the girls are preparing to leave for the singing competition their class is participating in, so they ask Pop to watch over it. Majorika and Lala ask her if she will be fine, and she assures them of this as she has some friends coming to join her. As the boys arrive, she informs Misaki and Fumio of the stores' rules: They must help keep it tidy, be kind to customers regardless if they are actually shopping or browsing, and always smile. Before she can go over anything else, a weird man suddenly shows up and he frightens the children, causing Oyajide to realize Pop hasn't seen his true form yet, and he decides to use this by asking if the others will be absent today. Pop explains that they had plans so she and her friends are helping out. When Oyajide asks about Hana-chan, Pop gets suspicious and demands to know who he is- until he asks for some flowers, which makes them lower their guards. But Pop only hands over the information once he's purchased every single rose in the shop. At the Singing Contest, Yuki-sensei is concerned noticing everyone seems nervous, except for Onpu, who tries assuring them that she gets nervous too, despite the fact she doesn't seem any different. She offers advice by saying it can help to think up something funny, so the SOS Trio attempt to raise their spirits with their "cold jokes". However, the mood improves as the girls and Hana encourage the others and they hand Hana over to Yuki to watch while they sing. She wishes for everyone to do their best for Seki-sensei, who couldn't be there today due to a fever. Unknown to them Oyajide spots Yuki and Hana leave for another room, so he disguises himself as a woman to join them. He requests sitting next to Yuki in the audience and begins playing with Hana and he makes a remark, with Hana recognizing him. In the process, Yuki gets anxious and she changes seats to get away from him as the performance begins. While everyone -minus Onpu- still seem nervous, they sing with everything they got and they are surprised discovering the won. They admire their trophy and Yuki brings up the strange old man to the girls, but they aren't entirely sure who it is until Onpu mentions it could ''have been a kidnapper. With the event over, the girls transform when they get a chance and quickly fly back to the shop. The girls arrive to let Pop know how things went as Oyajide watches from the window. He transforms into a fly in order to listen to them, but Hana's magic causes him to change back right in front of them. The girls are alarmed to see him when he falls from the beam he was holding, then he quickly gets up to greet Onpu- only to realize everyone else is there a minute later. Onpu is shocked by his true form as he takes this time to flirt with her until the others accuse him of only showing up to visit Onpu. Oyajide tries to claim he came to repay them for their help and he's decided to take them out to dinner, and he hands over a card in hopes of easing their suspicions. But with little to use against him the girls decide to trust him; after Doremi eagerly agrees to it on behalf of the group. Oyajide takes his leave after telling the girls to meet him around 6:00 pm. Meanwhile, at the Witch World the Queen has noticed the door to the Wizard World has opened a little. She asks MajoRin to take care of it and make sure everything is okay, and she agrees. She transforms into a bird and flies to the portal to investigate. Later in the evening the girls go to meet with Oyajide, and when they struggle to find the exact location Onpu remarks on how suspicious this is, as she's come by here several times before and never saw a restraunt. Doremi says it must be new, but the girls take note of the strange signs they begin to pass and how familiar the chef looks to them. They also note how nobody else is there dining as the chef informs them Oyajide will be late. Soon food arrives, but right before the ojamajo can start to eat, the chef sneezes and causes all of his magic to vanish. The shop vanishes and the girls land on the ground and to their alarm they find Oyajide holding Hana. He says he has to ''borrow her and Aiko realizes he was the strange old man at their singing event. Before they can do anything he uses magic to freeze the girls by turning them into stone. Before he leaves he sadly observes them and feels remorse, but for the sake of his world he has no choice, and he takes off. Errors *As Aiko comments on what the chef told her, her overalls are missing. Trivia *This is one of the only episodes in the series where the girls didn't use magic. Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Sharp episodes